


A.I.s

by Vishihan



Series: The Database project [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Au fleshing, Iacon Database, Other, Spark A.I., Vos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishihan/pseuds/Vishihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iacon Data base. <br/>A.I.s, mainly of Vos but partly others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.I.s

Vos – part two 

I keep coming across ridiculous accounts of so call ‘spark’ or living A.I.s within Vos. I reassure all readers that such a thing is frankly impossible. The twelve A.I.s within Vos are nothing more than peculiarly crated smart A.I.s. While quite beautiful and exceeding expectations of behavior mimicking projected by A.I. studies, the Twelve – as they are known - are nothing more than programs. 

It is in my very honest opinion that Vos has created these Twelve to showcase their programing finesse, making these peculiar smart A.I.s merely a show of artistic and programing talent. It should be noted that these Twelve programs have not been marketed and are likely the expense of both time and material over exceeds public and most private venues budget. 

A rather costly move, for surely the city-state could be serviced by more cost efficient if plainer smart A.I.s such are the models that serve Iacon. Why, the smart A.I.s that serve within the archive have always been the very model of helpful. They know the archive nearly as well as myself when the entries are properly ordered and meta tagged. 

So, if one is lucky enough to travel within the isolated state, do remember that Vos thrives on being mysterious and is renowned for their artistry. It can be easy to be caught up in the fantasy of the world presented, but the strong spark will see everything for what it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Database project is available for the public, so unreliable narration alert.


End file.
